


Let’s Start With One

by CoffeeShopStoryteller (Samunderthelights)



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:20:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/CoffeeShopStoryteller
Summary: “Do you remember that night a few weeks ago…when we got a little carried away, and didn’t use protection?”Timothée has a surprise for Armie.
Relationships: Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 14
Kudos: 68





	Let’s Start With One

**Author's Note:**

> **Update January 2021 : I originally posted this story under my Samunderthelights username. In January it was moved to my CoffeeShopStoryteller pseud, together with the rest of my CMBYN RPF stories.**
> 
> Written for the lovely Timohammer, who wanted prompt #27 ' _“I'm pregnant.”_ ' from the [Quote Prompt List](https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/post/638495207244136448/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).

“What have you got there?” Armie laughs, when Timothée walks into the room, obviously hiding something behind his back. “Is it a surprise?”

“I’d say so,” Timothée mumbles to himself, nervously staring down at his feet. “Do you remember that night, a few weeks ago…”

“You’re going to have to be a bit more specific than that,” Armie chuckles, not yet catching onto the seriousness of the conversation.

“When you got home from seeing the kids?”

“Oh… that night. Of course I remember.” Armie grins. “How could I forget, huh?”

“When we got a little carried away, and didn’t use protection?”

The grin leaves Armie’s face, and he finally seems to realise that they are having a serious talk. That Timothée is not just reminiscing about the great night they had had.

“Right… what’s this about?”

“Well…”

“Tim?” Armie asks, “Are you saying…? I mean… you’re not…?” he tries, his thoughts racing, leaving him unable to form a full sentence. “No?”

Timothée shows him the pregnancy test which he had been hiding behind his back, the words on it as clear as day.

“No.”

“Yeah.” Timothée nods, a blank stare on his face. “I’m pregnant.”

“Shit!” Armie spits out, clasping his hands over his mouth as he stares down at the test.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry?” Armie laughs. “This is… oh, shit!” he laughs in disbelief, before jumping up, and taking his partner into his arms. “I can’t believe it!”

“You’re not angry with me?” Timothée mumbles into his shoulder.

“Angry? Are you fucking kidding me? We’re going to have a kid, man! This is just…,” he laughs, feeling giddy and excited. All he wants to do is pick him up into his arms and squeeze him tight. Run outside and scream at the top of his lungs, so much happiness in him right now that it feels like it’s about to burst out of him.

“It’s not too soon?”

“No. Yes. Maybe?”

Timothée can’t help but chuckle, as Armie presses a kiss into his hair, before letting go of him.

“How are you feeling? Are you okay?”

“I’m happy.” Timothée shrugs, placing a hand on his flat stomach. “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem real.”

“Jesus,” Armie blurts out, clasping his hands over his mouth again, before running them through his hair. He picks up the test, bursting out in more laughter, Timothée watching him with a relieved smile on his face.

He had been preparing himself for the worst, and this reaction is better than he could have ever wished for.

“I can’t believe it,” Armie finally whispers, before taking him into his arms again. “Imagine a few years from now, we’ll have a mini-Tim running around…”

“Or a mini you.” Timothée smiles, the thought making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

“Or both?”

“Both?” Timothée laughs, as Armie tightens his grip on him, and he kisses the top of his head again. “Let’s start with one, eh?”

**Author's Note:**

> https://samunderthelights.tumblr.com/


End file.
